


He Who Paints The World

by MimiSlushie



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, One-Sided Attraction, Some Fluff, Some canon actions happen, Two year transition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiSlushie/pseuds/MimiSlushie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Very bad summary) </p><p>Everyone, everything seems to have some sort of colour...... All except Ezio. </p><p>After his father and brothers' death, he's been suffering loss of their presence. He feels grey. During his course of trying to eliminate the Templars, the ones responsible for his family's death, Ezio is still lacking colour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grey Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sense of what I mean by "grey". I mean it literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note here: Since Maria didn't talk until you got all 100 feathers, she's "grey" as well.

Ezio, thinking on the rooftop of the Auditore Villa, about his brothers, father. How he wished he could turn the time table and make that even unable to happen. He had been there for nearly a month, and he wasn't getting any better. His mother and sister, comforting them, wasn't good enough. Training with his uncle Mario only made him a better fighter. That wasn't a bad thing, it kept him from being killed of the battle field; but it didn't help him emotionally. 

Soon, all Ezio could feel nothing. By that, he didn't feel sort of passion, empathy. The world around him was... grey. No one seemed to noticed, but Ezio saw that his skin and clothes lacked colour as well. He carefully got off the roof, and went into his mother's bedroom. He knew she had a mirror in her bedroom, so he went to go look at himself. Grey. The red on his armor and garp, was black.

Ezio nearly gasped, but he didn't want to alarm Maria. But he realized, the only other person, who was as devastated as he was... was her. He turned his head, to look at her. Maria's clothes seemed to be faded, muted colours. Even her skin seemed pale, but not empty. Ezio walked closer to Maria, who seemed to be done praying. 

He keeled down before her. "....Mother?" Maria didn't move. It was clear she heard Ezio, but she didn't look. "Mother, I know you're not going to talk, but let me ask you this one thing: do you feel empty?" 

Maria shook her head. She looked at Ezio in the eyes. They said that she felt lonely, but not empty. She felt sorrow, grief, but not.... Empty. Ezio stood up. Seeing his mother in such pain, unable to do anything about it, because he let himself drain. Ezio exited the Villa and went to the stables outside the town. Just as he was past the doctor's office, Ezio felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Nipote, where are you going in such a hurry?" Mario asked, letting go of Ezio as he turned around. 

"I'm just going for a ride. I wont exit Monteriggioni, promise." Ezio said, trying to lighten up, but ended up sounding bitter. 

Mario sighed. "If you are, I'll be on the wall. So I'll see if you leave or not." 

"Hai la mia parola, Uncle." With that, Ezio walked over to one of the horses, a dark brown one, with a black mane. He got up on the saddle and turned the horse around, to the road that stretched outside the Monteriggioni wall. 

Usually, running fast on horseback was exhilarating, fun. But not this. Sure, it made Ezio's heart leap, it wasn't enough. After half an hour, the horse got tired, and Ezio was getting hungry. Walking back to the Villa, Ezio saw that Mario had followed him. 

"Is something the matter, nipote? You seem more numb than usual." Mario asked, catching up to Ezio. 

He turned and looked at Mario, gathering the words. What was he going to say? "Do I seem....... dull?" 

"Ezio, I understand the death of our family is harsh, but don't forge-" 

"No uncle, not that. Like.... do I look dull? Physically?" 

Mario looked Ezio over. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "No, nipote. Why do you ask?" 

Ezio gulped. He realized that nobody else could see him this way, except his mother. "It's nothing... I guess Monteriggioni really has done something to me.... you know? Like- making me look the same as it?" 

Mario though Ezio was trying to joke around, make himself feel better. He humored that. "Yeah, this city is pretty dull.... No one I wear black all the time." 

Ezio smiled at Mario. It was nice that his uncle was trying to cheer him up. After Ezio ate, he went up to his room. There was no bed prepared for him, so he set up a futon bed and stripped off his armor. Laying his head upon a pillow, Ezio noticed that it was just him and his clothes that turned grey taking them off, made them turn back to normal. 

If only he could figure out why...


	2. Grey Paints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters are going to be shorter.

Three weeks after the Auditore boys were hanged, the city barely calmed down. The guards were on high alert, the citizens were trying to act like nothing happened, Giovanni's clients were upset, but had to move on to acceptance. Leonardo locked himself up in his workshop. He didn't know Giovanni well, but he was worried about Maria... and Ezio. Hell, he knew the boy for one day, yet he loved him so much. The guilt filling Leonardo's heart hardened. The poor boy, along with his sister and mother, oh how Leonardo feared that their deaths had happened. 

He refused to be like that. He had commissions to distract him. In these dark turn of events, Leonardo seemed like the brightest person. Sure, he was sad, scared, and unhappy for a while, but he refused to let those feelings control him. As Leonardo worked on his inventions and paintings, he really needed to get out. Early the next morning, Leonardo went to Santa Maria del Fiore. He stepped inside and paid his respects. He sad down, and prayed. He prayed for Giovanni, Federico and Petruccio. He prayed that where ever Maria, Claudia, and Ezio were, for their safety. And if they did die, he prayed for their afterlives to be sweet and peaceful. Leaving, Leonardo felt a little more calm. 

Walking home, Leonardo felt grief again. His chest felt heavy, and his breathing got rough. He was about to cry. Leonardo crept into his workshop and sat down on the floor mat. Leo sobbed into his hands until he spilled his heart out completely. He got over himself. 

"It's healthy to cry...." Leo reminded himself. "It's alright."


	3. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback chapter about Federico.

Ezio was fourteen when Federico taught him how to climb. Federico had a rope tied to his and Ezio waist, in case Ezio slipped and fell. The first ever thing Federico taught Ezio to climb was their very own house. 

"I'm not so sure about this, fratello..." Ezio said, gripping an opening on the wall. 

"Ezio! How do you think you're going to be sneaky if you can't climb? Come one, once you get the hand of it, it's quite easy." Federico said, nearly to the roof. 

"Yes, but what if I fall?" 

"That's why we have this rope, here, Ezio," 

"No!" Ezio scoffed. "I mean.... in the future! Without the rope!" 

Federico chuckled. "We'll stop using the rope when you're faster and better. I promise." 

Getting on the roof, the two boys watched the sun go down. They heard Maria calling them in for supper for a while. Instead of obliging, they stayed still. Maria would kill Federico if she found out he brought Ezio onto the roof. After Maria gave up calling for them, she went inside. Before the boys could get a chance to get down, they heard Maria say to Giovanni that he needed to find the boys. He climbed onto the roof and found his two trouble making sons, sitting next to each other, with Federico's hand on Ezio's mouth, making sure he didn't make a noise. 

"Well, boys." Giovanni said. "How did you enjoy the sunset?"

Shocked by how their father was so calm about this, kinda got to them. Federico let go of Ezio's mouth. 

"Sorry, padre...." Federico said. 

"Were you teaching Ezio how to climb?" Giovanni asked. Federico nodded. Giovanni smiled. "For now, just climb the houses by the outskirts of town for now, okay? When Ezio gets better, maybe get him to climb here." 

The boys nodded and carefully got down, with the help of their father, of course! After supper, Federico and Ezio laid in bed, looking at the dark ceiling. 

"Hey Federico?" Ezio finally said. 

"Yes?" 

"Please teach me to climb. I want to be a man," 

The older brother chuckled in the dark. "Alright, fratellino. Buona notte." 

"....Buona notte...."


	4. Rainy Days In Monteriggioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins to rain in Monteriggioni, and Ezio is forced to stay indoors by his uncle.

At this point in time, Ezio had been living at the Villa for nearly two months. Maria barely leaves her bedroom, only to eat and go outside to use the bathroom. Claudia has been assigned secretary by Mario, and Ezio isn't allowed to leave. Not until he becomes a better fighter, and the Pazzi are sure he isn't stirring up trouble. If they know about Ezio's whereabouts, that could jeopardize the whole mission. 

Ezio was walking back from the doctor's office, when he felt a small raindrop on his hand. He looked up to investigate, and another drop fell on his face. It began raining, hard. People ran home to take shelter, and Ezio just stood there, looking at the sky. The doctor shook his head, and closed the windows. If it was raining this hard, nobody was going to shop. The blacksmith closed up as well, but the clerk saw Ezio in the street. 

"You better get home boy!" He yelled, and Ezio was shocked out of his daze. 

He nodded and walked to the Villa. At the doorstep, Mario stood there, watching his men go to their homes, and Ezio walking up the steps.

"Nipote! Get inside!" Mario yelled. 

Ezio walked inside, sluggish, and slightly damp. 

"You need to go change into some warm clothes, nipote. I'll wash the assassin garb," 

Ezio did what he was told, changing and giving his armor and garb to his uncle. He went to go check in with Claudia in the office. She sat there, book closed, and sipping on a cup of tea. She was done with work for today. 

When Claudia saw her brother walk in, she sat up and put her cup down. "Hello Ezio. Are you alright?" 

Ezio made a face. He walked over to the desk, opening and looking at the account book. They both were silent, until Claudia spoke up to make conversation.

"...So you got wet from the rain outside?" Claudia asked. Ezio looked at her, a slight look of confusion. "Well, I noticed you're not in the armor. It's your old tunic and vest. Nice. Blue looks good on you." 

Ezio's eyes widened, and he looked down. Black. Of course. He was the only person, (besides his mother) that could see how literally grey he was. Ezio closed the book and stood up. He exited the office, saying goodbye to his sister. He walked upstairs, to his mother's room and stood there. She knew he was there. He sat down on a chair in the corner of the room.

"Madre...." Ezio said, in a low, hushed voice. "May you please do a request for me?" Maria's head turned. She didn't talk, she just looked. "May you please pray to God.... ask him for heath, and happiness. Ask him to watch over us..." 

Maria looked down at the floor. Her lips moved, yet no words came out. Ezio jolted up and went to his mother, kneeling down before her. Maria looked up at Ezio and whispered, just below a breath, "I already have." 

Ezio teared up, holding his mother close. He began sobbing on her shoulder, saying sweet everythings. Maria held her son, as if he was still a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet everythings instead of sweet nothings.


	5. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two years have passed, and Ezio makes it back to Florence, to deliver a letter to Leonardo, and to kill Uberto.

In the dark of the night, Ezio sneaks into Florence, silently and stealthily making his way to his dear friend's workshop. He hops down off the roof, into the courtyard. Peeking his head out of the archway, Ezio uses the bleeding effect to eye a few solders walking away. He looks at the windows in front of the workshop, and a few are lit up. Leonardo must still be awake. Ezio crept towards the door and knocked. 

Inside, Leonardo heard it, and wondered who needed him at such a time. Just to be safe, Leonardo grabbed a knife and slowly made his way to the door. He but his back up against the wall, and opened it. Ezio paused, but rushed in, turning his head to find Leo covering his mouth. He was shocked. It was Ezio! He was alive! 

"Ezio!" Leo said, running over to the younger man and tightly hugged him. "Oh, how I missed you, amico!" 

Ezio chuckled and returned the hug. He looked long into Leonardo's expression of happiness. But this time, Ezio got a chance to study his face. Leo had nice, blonde hair, and a trimmed beard; barely long. His eyes were dark blue and green. And his whole face was covered in freckles. 

"Cute..." Ezio murmured. 

"Eh?!" Leonardo said, blushing a little. 

Oh dear, he said that out loud. After a while, Leonardo noticed something about Ezio. Maybe the boy did something to his clothes..... and painted his skin grey? Studying Ezio's appearance, Leonardo decided to ask. It was better than looking weird and suspicious. 

"Ezio.... did you paint your skin grey for some sort of prank?" Leo asked, sitting down in a chair. 

Ezio's eyes widened. Leonardo could see his literal grey feelings?! "Wh-what do you see?!" 

Leonardo sighed. "I see your hair as black, not dark brown. The red on your armor and garb is also black... And your skin is grey." 

Ezio teared up, sobbing so harshly. There was no way that this was happening. "D-do you think there's a scientific explanation for this, Leonardo?"

"Ezio, have you ever heard of someone turning grey?! No, there is no explanation. But.... Maybe if I painted you.." 

Ezio wiped his face. "No!" That would look weird. Plus, anything on my body fades." 

Leo glared. "You never know. Come, sit down, amico." Leonardo said, pulling up a chair, he left and returned with a box full of pain bottles and brushes. Ezio shorted; Leo sure was serious about this. "Give me your face." The painter said, taking Ezio by the jaw. 

He mixed some paint to make a tan colour, an dabbed some on his face. It didn't fade, so Leonardo continued. 

"You know, I've painted people, but I've never painted /people/." He smiled, saying. Ezio snorted, and smiled as well. "So, why have you returned to Firenze?" 

Ezio sighed, "I have returned to kill Uberto, the man responsible for my father and brothers' deaths." 

Leonardo stay silent. He finished Ezio's face, but I still looked weird. Being this close to the boy, Leo had the sudden urge to kiss him. He shook the thought away and sighed. Ezio smiled at Leonardo, and took his hand. 

"I mustn't stay for long, but can I camp here for tonight?" Ezio asked. 

Leonardo blushed and nodded. "I have a bed here in the workshop. It's upstairs, or would you rather sleep in my apartment?" 

"Too risky; the only way out is through that door." 

Leonardo nodded. I'll wake up as early as I can to feed you and unlock the door so you can.... get to /business/." 

"Thank you, amico,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so tempted to make them kiss, but no. It has to take time. Sorry, Leo.


	6. Apricot Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Leonardo childhood memory. He had so many brothers and sisters, he mostly spent his time wandering the fields of Tuscany.
> 
> Forgive me if I made some historically incorrect mistakes. And tell me what I can do to fix them.

The young freckled blonde took his sketchbook and pen in a messenger bag, put on his shoes to go for a walk. Leonardo walked out the gates and into the fields. He saw farmers and workers as he passed by. Saying hello and talking to the mercenaries for hire, and avoiding any guards. Leonardo spent most of his time outside, because the house was too cramped and cluttered with all the people he lived with. This young lad had a perspective for art, but more than that. He wanted to build, he wanted to /learn/ things. Leonardo saw a lady who was eating an apricot. Leo had never eaten one before, and the lady just gave one to a guard. Could he ask for one? 

Nervous, the young would crept closer to the lady, then sat down on the bench never her. The lady looked at little Leo, who got stiff. 

"You saw what's in my basket, huh?" The lady said, pulling out a perfectly ripe apricot, and handed it to the boy. "Here, for you." 

Leonardo looked up at her. She was pretty, she kinda looked like a mother.... somehow. Leo took the fruit and thanked her quietly. He took a bite, and watched a wagon pass. The lady gave a pregnant woman an apricot, and mentioned that she hopes the baby will grow up strong and healthy. 

"Why do you give out apricots?" Leonardo couldn't help but ask. 

"Well," She began. "I have an apricot tree next to my house, so I have a lot. And I don't want to eat them all by myself, even if they're delicious." 

Leonardo nodded. "Sounds reasonable." The boy took out his sketch book and showed the lady. 

"Oh, how every talented are you!" She said, taking a look. "What's your name? W-where do you live?" 

"My name is Leonardo, and I live in House of da Vinci." 

"Ah, you're the son of Fruosino and Caterina?" 

"Si..."

\--------------- 

I was getting a little late, but Leo was almost done sketching out a birds' nest. When the boy was finished, he got down from the tree and dusted the dirt off. He began to walk back to town, when he heard his name being called. Worried it was one of this brothers, Leonardo started sprinting. Arriving rather sooner than he expected, he put his things away and headed downstairs to help with dinner. After, he went upstairs and went to bed. He covered his head with the blanket and fell asleep, dreaming of apricots....


	7. Cold Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the original timeline. A short one, but it works.

It was barely dawn when Leonardo woke himself up. He got dressed and ate something quick, before getting a tray of food for Ezio. He crept outside, and felt the cold air seep through his layered garb. Leo walked over to his workshop door and quickly unlocked it and slipped inside. In the cot, Ezio lay asleep. Seems like the paint rubbed off, but that was quite alright. Leonardo hugged the younger man and embraced his warmth. 

"Oh Ezio..... murmured Leonardo." "If only...." 

He was still asleep, and Leonardo decided to let him rest. But right now, he was so vulnerable. Leo swept the hair out of his face, and lay a quick peck on the cheek. The blonde turned red, and headed downstairs. 

After a shot while, Ezio woke up and headed downstairs as fast as he could. "Good morning, amico," He yawned, sitting down. "Howl long have you been up." Ezio asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

"Not terribly long, actually." Leo said, sorting some papers. "That tray is for you." 

"Grazie," 

Half an hour passed, and Ezio was ready to do business. The boy hugged Leonardo, and winked at him, as he ran out the door and crept to the rooftop. The sun was shining bright that day, and Ezio was determined to kill Uberto. Back at the workshop, Leonardo thought it might a good idea to clean a little. 

But all he could think of was Ezio. That small kiss he gave the boy, that sexy wink just now. Dio mio, Leonardo has got it bad.


	8. The Bright Sun Shines Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezio goes back to Monteriggioni after he kills Uberto to hide from the guards of Florence. Leonardo was sent a letter where Ezio was, and goes to visit.

It was three days after Ezio has killed Uberto. He now knows that more people were responsible for his father and brothers' deaths. Leonardo has been painting bright with bright colours, a gift to Maria if he ever sees her again. If not, he'll keep it in his apartment as a memoir of his best friend. Around the time Leo finished the painting, he heard a knock on the door of his workshop. He puts down the paint brush and takes off the smock; to answers the door. 

"Si?" 

"Letter for you Mr da Vinci." The messenger boy says, handing Leonardo the envelope and leaves. 

Leonardo goes inside to read it. It's a letter from Ezio. He has given Leonardo the address of the villa. The blonde nearly starts crying, he knows where his best friend is! Soon Leonardo packs a a bag and wraps up the canvas. He packs a separate bag for his art supplies. He doesn't think he'll be able to paint, but a few books and sketchbooks will do perfectly. 

Leonardo locks up his workshop and puts a sign outside stating that he has gone for vacation. He hires a carriage to take him to Monteriggioni. The freckled blonde cannot suppress his excitement. 

\--------------- 

Ezio is in his room, cleaning, putting away Uberto's portrait. He can deal enough without that mocking look. He sorts the books on the bookshelves, and moves the table over towards the wall, so it's out of the way. Then, Mario helps Ezio set up a bed up there. It's hard enough getting the equipment to the room without stairs. They build it, and Ezio shoos his uncle away so he can set up the bed. He adds a mattress and some pillows and blankets. 

Again, he'd have to sleep on the floor, but at least Leonardo was comfortable in his bed. About a day later, Leonardo arrives and is greeted by a huge hug from Ezio and a handshake from Mario. 

The blonde is awed by the Villa, and how beautiful it is. "Che bello," Leo whispers. "Ahem, Ezio, where may I put my things?" 

"Follow me," The younger man says, leading him to the office. Claudia is there working. She sees Leo come into the room and politely says hello. Ezio points to the clutter of art equipment in the corner next to the fire place. "You may put your art stuff here, or upstairs in my room." 

"I would much rather have it in your room," 

"Alright." Ezio says, taking Leonardo's suitcase and leads him upstairs. 

He has to go through Maria's room in order to get to the attic, so he silently creeps through. Leo's heart breaks, seeing his best friend in this state. Ezio leads the older man to the attic latter. 

"This is my room, in the attic...." He says. "I'll help you up." And just like that, Leonardo is in Ezio's room. "I... cleaned up a lot before you came. I build a bed, for your stay." 

Leonardo smiles, brightening up the room. "Thank you, but have you thought of opening the windows?" 

"No, but lets'." 

The light shines through the room, and a small breeze rolls in. "I made something for your mother, but I'll show her later, I guess." 

"Alright. Say, Leonardo?" 

"Yes, Ezio?" 

"Thank you for coming. I'm still grey, as you can tell, but I'm glad you came." 

"Prego, Ezio."


	9. Bright Colours, Warm Hearts

"Hello, Maria..." Leonardo said, with the painting in his hands. Maria's head turned, and she gasped as she saw the blonde. "I made you something, dear." Leo stepped closer, handing the painting to her, letting her unwrap it. The older woman gasped, tearing up, looking at Leonardo with shock. The painting was a brightly coloured sunset; the artist surely captured the bright light, as it was difficult to paint. Where the painting took place was in the mountains, a place where Leo went camping with a few of his brothers. 

The view in the painting was over looking the cliff, staring into a peak on the horizon. Dio mio, was it beautiful. Maria quickly put it up, above the box of feathers. She turned towards her dear friend, as her colours lightened. 

"Grazie..." Maria said, taking Leonardo's hands. "Grazie." 

The blonde smiled, hugging the shorter, older woman. "You're welcome, mio amico." 

\------------ 

After several hours of talking, outside in the courtyard, it became so dark, they could barely see each other. So the artist aided Maria inside and went up to the attic. There, Ezio was reading a book, no longer in his assassin armor. 

"Ciao, Leonardo. I see you and mother talked," Ezio said, closing the book. "I am grateful, you know. Thank you for getting mother to lighten up..... Literally." 

Leonardo took off his boots and was about to change into his sleepwear. "And what of you? Have I done nothing?" Leo mentioned, in a joking tone.

"I dunno. Do I look any different?" 

Leonardo put on his top, and turned around. The boy looked gorgeous, even without colour. "I don't know, maybe it's just me, but the blue you're wearing seems very faint." 

"Wait, what?" Ezio exclaimed. "'The blue I'm wearing?' But, all colour is drain from what I wear. Does it really look blue?" The boy shot up and leaned over Leonardo. He wanted to know. 

"Yes Ezio, I see blue. Very dark and faint, but blue. It's right there." Leonardo said, trying to calm the younger man towering over him with seriousness. 

Ezio calmed down. He smiled and nodded. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell." 

"You have every right. You don't know what's going on," 

"That's true, I just didn't mean to yell at /you/," 

The blonde blushed brightly at those words. He know Ezio only sees him as a friend, and that's alright. You can't always get what you want.


	10. Little Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another flashback chapter.

"Federico, Ezio, Claudia," Maria said, holding a warmly wrapped baby. "This is your new baby brother, Petruccio." 

The three looked at the baby. He was sick, they knew that because they over heard their parents and the doctor talking. But nonetheless, he was cute. Claudia awed and the older boys just admired silently. Oh, but Ezio couldn't help but have a grin that stretched from ear to ear. He had a new brother, this was exciting! 

"Who would like to hold him?" Maria asked quietly. "Claudia?" 

"Si! Si!" She said, holding her arms out to greet her baby brother. Petruccio was still fast asleep, but they wanted to be careful. 

Giovanni appeared in the doorway, and saw that his children had taken an instant liking to the newest member of the family. "Ezio, can I talk to you for a minute, son?" 

Ezio whined, being forced to get away from the baby, but did what he was asked. "Tomorrow I need you to run these letters all over town, they're important." 

"Yes father, and could I have the addresses?" Ezio asked, hoping it would make the trip faster. 

"Ah, that. I'm going to do that just now. You may hold the baby." Giovanni sent Ezio off, but before the boy vanished, he turned around. 

"Have you got to hold Petruccio?" 

"Oh, yes! I was able to after he got cleaned up." Giovanni smiled. "Go on Ezio." 

Ezio came into the room, Federico had his turn, and Ezio finally got to hold his baby brother. The infant slipped into his harms, breathing softly and warm in the blanket. Claudia smiled, but she had somethings to do. She hugged her mother goodnight and left. Same with Federico. Ezio stood there, next to the doorway of his parents' bedroom and admired the tiny life in his arms. 

"I'm glad you like him, Ezio." Maria spoke up. 

Ezio snapped out of dazing and looked up at his mother. "Ah, yes. I love him...." 

"Amore," Maria spoke hushed. "You should get to bed. May I have Petruccio back?" 

Ezio whined and shook his head. Maria giggled and asked again. Eventually, Ezio gave back Petruccio and gave them both a hug. 

"Ti amo, madre," 

"Ti amo anch'io, Ezio." Maria hummed. "Goodnight." 

"Goodnight,"


End file.
